


Home

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 16. Home"Home is wherever I'm with you."Home - Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Home

Barkspawn found that some things in his new life to be a source of great comfort. He like camping and sleeping in a bedroll with Elissa, she had always let him sleep with her in her bed but in the tent she hugged him close on cold nights and it was always nice after a long day of traveling and fighting darkspawn. He liked when Morrigan cooked dinner. No matter what was made Morrigan's dishes had always smelled and tasted the best, Alistair would try to claim that Elissa's cooking was the best but even Barkspawn knew Elissa couldn't even crack an egg right. However, his favorite thing since the drastic change was simply sitting by the fire side by Elissa's feet as the party talked. Sometimes Leliana would play her lute and sing a song or tell stories of legends. Other nights Zevran would teach everyone how to play a new game, he always had something up his sleeve for any occasion. Wynne had once told a story about the Grey Wardens and it had enthralled Barkspawn and made him very proud of Elissa for being part of such an organization. They had gotten into trouble when Oghren convinced everyone to drink his dwarven ale. Elissa had gotten so sick that night and the morning before and stayed grumpy from it all day until Alistair had insisted they all make camp early and get an early start the next day to make up for it. 

On this night it was just Barkspawn, Elissa, and Alistair by the camp fire. The Wardens had been discussing their pasts, apparently Alistair was raised by flying Andrastian dogs. Barkspawn doubted this because if it were true Alistair might have had more sense in his head. As their conversation continued they started swapping stories about their relationships with the chantry. Alistair was a pillow fighting templar champion with a history of jumping on and breaking beds. Elissa had told Alistair of all the times she and Barkspawn had escaped the leering eyes of their chantry mother from Highever. Retelling the stories made Elissa's eyes shine with mischief, she recounted the time she had evaded a chantry sermon by convincing her whole family that she was ill and had to stay home to rest only for her and Barkspawn to sneak out of the castle and ran around Highever all evening. Alistair listened intently to her tales with a fond smile across his face.

Their tones shifted as the conversation moved on to their families. Elissa still missed her family dearly and still held a small hope the Fergus was still out there somewhere. Alistair said he had felt rejected when Arl Eamon sent him to the chantry for templar training and pushed the man away at every turn. "I never really felt at home anywhere, though, until I joined the Grey Wardens." Alistair admitted. A heavy silence came over them, Alistair stared into the flames of the fire and Elissa watched him with a forlorn look on her face. She was about to say something but Alistair attempted to change the subject. "What about you? Do you have anywhere you consider home?" Alistair turned his head timidly to watch Elissa's reaction.

Elissa blushed and bit her bottom lip and paused to think as she tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear. Barkspawn could see she hand an answer on the tip of her tongue yet she seemed unsure if she should say it. The hound had thought she might say Highever, where she was born and raised, but instead she simply replied, "I guess my home is with the Grey Wardens now. With you." Elissa's eyes sparkled back at Alistair and he smiled back at her as a blush grew bright and hot on his cheeks. 

"Really? I... I guess I like the sound of that." Alistair said dumbly.

Barkspawn barked and huffed at both and they both snapped their heads to look at him, embarrassment written on both of their faces clear as day. Barkspawn ignored Alistair and whined at Elissa. She laughed so hard she almost fell off of the rock she had been sitting on. Barkspawn only whined louder and started to lick her face before she finally gathered the hound in her arms. "You too Barkspawn," she giggled, "home is wherever I'm with both of you."


End file.
